Spider-Man: The Series
Spider-Man: The Series 'is a series created by Max Carroll. It is an alternative direct sequel to the 2002 film, ''Spider-Man, completely ignoring the events of Spider-Man: The New Animated Series, Spider-Man 2, and Spider-Man 3. The series is also notable for introducing several other super heroes from other popular Marvel titles, such as Iron Man, Ant-Man, Thor, the Falcon, and Captain America, as well as Max Carroll's favorite OC hero, the Spirit (Jack Rammond), effectively grouping the heroes together into a variation of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, as well as having several classic Spider-Man enemies, such as the Shocker, the Vulture, the Rhino, and the Hobgoblin, while also reinventing several villains that have already appeared in the Spider-Man films, such as Doc Ock, Sandman, and Venom. The series was so successful that it spawned a continuation set in the same continuity, Spider-Man: Unlimited, and a spin-off series and prequel to the spin-off, Spider-Girl: The Series and Spider-Girl: Inherant Legacy. The series also spawned off another series which serves as a spiritual successor to this one, The Amazing Spider-Man: The Series. Cast Main Characters * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Mary Jane Watson * Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) Supporting Characters * J. Jonah Jameson * Robbie Robertson * Betty Brant * Ned Leeds * Ben Urich * Phil Urich * Aunt May Parker * Eugene "Flash" Thompson * Randy Robertson * Glory Grant * Dr. Martha Connors * Billy Connors * Debra Whitman * Seymour O'Reilly * Norah Winters Allies * Ezekiel Sims * Captain America * Iron Man * Thor Odinson * Spirit * Ant-Man * Wasp * Hulk * Mr. Fantastic * Thing * Invisible Woman * Human Torch * Luke Cage * Iron Fist * Daredevil * Falcon * Namor * Punisher * Spider-Woman * Professor X * Cyclops * Beast * Storm * Wolverine * Marvel Girl * Iceman * Scarlet Witch * Quicksilver * Cloak * Dagger * Firestar * Doctor Strange * The Black Cat * Nick Fury * Phil Coulson * Maria Hill Villains * The Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) ** Green Goblin II (Harry Osborn) * The Hobgoblin (Ned Leeds) * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) * The Shocker (Herman Schultz) * Electro (Max Dillon) * The Rhino (Alexi Sychtevich) * The Scorpion (Mac Gargan) * Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravenoff) * Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * The Lizard (Curt Connors) * The Vulture (Adrian Toomes) * The Spider-Slayer * The Tinkerer (Phineas Mason) * Venom (Eddie Brock) * Carnage (Cletus Kassidy) * The Sandman (Flint Marko) * Hydro-Man (Morris Bench) * The Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) * The Fly (Andrew Pesterson) * Hammerhead * The Living Brain * The Chameleon (Demitri Kravenoff) * Boomerang (Frederick "Fred" Myers) * The Ringer (Anthony Davis) * Shadrac * The Beetle (Abner Jenkins) * The Looter (Lester G. Norton) * Hardshell (Leila Davis) * Cardiac * The Jackal (Miles Warren) * Kaine Parker * The Doppelganger * Cyborg Spider-Man * Morlun * Molten Man (Mark Raxton) Other Villains * Baron Zemo * Whirlwind * The Crimson Dynamo * Fact * Opinion * Titanium Man * The Grey Gargoyle * Wrecking Crew ** The Wrecker ** Piledriver ** Thunderball ** Bulldozer * Attuma * Mangeto * Mystique * Toad * The Juggernaut * Mastermind * Pyro * Doctor Doom Episodes 'Season 1 ' * 1. Night of the Lizard:'' Set about 2 weeks after the ending of the 2002 film, Peter Parker is trying to find his way around New York as a costumed crime fighter. Meanwhile, his biology teacher, Dr. Curt Connors, is experimenting with reptile DNA in order to regrow his arm that he lost during the Vietnam War. However, the serum becomes mutated and unstable, and when Dr. Connors drinks it, his arm regrows, but he also mutates into a gigantic, 8-foot tall lizard monster that goes on a rampage across New York. Now, Spider-Man must put an end to the Lizard’s rampage and cure him before his condition becomes permanent. * 2. ''A Shocking Development:'' When small-time crook Herman Schultz breaks into an abandoned Quest Aerospace factory, he discovers 2 prototype, vibration manipulating gauntlets that can shatter concrete. Using these gauntlets, Herman goes on a crime spree across New York City, robbing the city’s jewelry stores. Now, it’s up to Spider-Man to put an end to the Shocker’s reign of terror. * 3. ''Mysterious Foe:'' When movie special effects artist, Quentin Beck, is fired from his job after a malfunction on-set, he takes his anger out on Spider-Man and seeks to frame him. He gets ahold of Spider-Man slanderer J. Jonah Jameson and convinces him to stage a fight on the Brooklyn Bridge between himself and Spider-Man. When Spider-Man meets his challenge, however, he finds that Beck, now dubbed “Mysterio”, has elaborated all sorts of tricks to make himself have the advantage. Eventually, Beck defeats Spider-Man and is hailed a hero. Now, it’s up to Spider-Man to discover the mystery about Beck and clear his name when all of New York is turned against him. * 4. ''The Shock of Electro:'' When greedy power-line technician Maxwell Dillon is struck by a volt of electricity on a stormy night, he mutates into a living battery that can absorb electricity. Max, now dubbing himself “Electro”, begins to cause chaos all across New York. Now, it’s up to Spider-Man and the new hero Iron Man to stop Electro before he absorbs all of the power in New York and causes a permanent blackout. * 5. ''The Horn of the Rhino:'' When a Russian gangster, Alexi Sychtevich, is offered a chance to move his family from Russia to the United States, he takes part in a special experiment that encases him in a special, rhino-like suit of unbreakable armor. Seemingly invincible, Alexi, now dubbed “the Rhino”, is sent to steal large canisters of gamma radiation throughout New York City. When Spider-Man is defeated trying to battle the Rhino, the web-spinner turns to the aid of the God of Thunder, Thor, to defeat the Rhino. * 6. ''The Shriek of the Vulture:'' When corporate business manager Adrian Toomes gets his company and fortune stolen by Quest Aerospace manager, Alexander Simmons, he utilizes a highly advanced wingset as a means of revenge and goes after the corporate “vulture” who robbed him. Now, Spider-Man must protect Simmons from the Vulture all when trying to make time for his math homework as well. * 7. ''The Sting of the Scorpion:'' When J. Jonah Jameson becomes suspicious of Peter Parker’s method of getting clear images of Spider-Man, he sends a low time private eye, Mac Gargan, to discover Peter’s mystery. He fails, however, so J. Jonah Jameson sets Gargan up for a special experiment with renowned scientist, Farley Stillwell, and it transforms Gargan into an assassin known as the Scorpion. Jameson then sends the Scorpion to catch Spider-Man. However, Gargan goes insane and seeks revenge on Jameson for cursing his life. Spider-Man must now protect the man that hates him most from an insane killer. * 8. ''Doctor Octopus, Armed and Dangerous: When Peter visits with an old friend, Felicia Hardy, at her mother’s mansion, they are attacked by Doctor Octopus, a madman with a 4-tentacled apparatus that is wired to his mind. When Spider-Man investigates, however, he discovers that Doc Ock is actually his old physics teacher, Otto Octavius, and that he suffered an accident that resulted in the death of his wife, Mary, and fused his apparatus to his spine. Now Spider-Man must save Felicia and stop Doc Ock before his nuclear Cylotron absorbs New York City and the whole world. * 9. The Alien Costume, Part 1: Crashed:'' When renowned astronaut John Jameson, the son of J. Jonah Jameson, goes on a mission to the Moon, he discovers a black alien substance encased in rock. During the return trip to Earth, however, the shuttle’s engine becomes damaged and John crashes onto the George Washington Bridge. Spider-Man narrowly manages to save John’s life, as well as get some of the black substance on himself, just as the shuttle falls into the water below. However, after getting false and made up information about the shuttle crash from recently promoted Daily Bugle reporter Eddie Brock, Jameson blames Spider-Man for endangering his son’s life and places a $5.2 million bounty of Spider-Man’s head. Meanwhile, the black substance covers Peter in his sleep and creates a brand new, black costume. * 10. ''The Alien Costume, Part 2: Invasion:'' Peter awakens, hanging from a web, in the middle of New York City. Thanks to a window, he sees that his costume is black and white instead of red and blue. However, Peter notices that his strength, speed, and agility have been doubled. He captures a large number of criminals later that night and returns home. Eventually, Peter’s temper shortens and he begins to lash out at other people, such as J. Jonah Jameson, Aunt May, Harry Osborn, and even Mary Jane. Afterwards, he exposes Eddie Brock to J. Jonah Jameson, who then fires him for fraudulence. He then takes a small piece of his goopy suit to Dr. Connors, who examines it and reveals it to be a sentient alien called a symbiote and deduces that over time it will become one with it’s host, theoretically killing them He then tells Peter that there are only two things that can be rid of the symbiote: Heat and fire. Spider-Man then heads towards a nearby church, where the bell’s vibrations begin to weaken and finally tear the symbiote from him. However, Eddie Brock, who was praying and preparing to commit suicide for his life being ruined, hears the bell and sees the symbiote passing through the cracks on the roof, which then lands on him, bonding. Peter, severely weakened by the symbiote, escapes and head back to his apartment. However, the symbiote tells Brock that Peter Parker is Spider-Man and, combined as one, swears revenge on the man who ruined them. * 11. ''The Alien Costume, Part 3: Venomous:'' ''The following day, Peter, having returned to his reds and blues, is patrolling New York City, when he sees a version of his black-suited figure looking at him from another rooftop. He lands and witnesses Eddie Brock standing there. Eddie reveals that he knows Spider-Man’s secret identity, and transforms into his other self; Venom, a monsterous, symbiotic version of Spider-Man. Now, Spider-Man must team up with Iron Man and Captain America to save his own life and family and defeat Venom when he targets them. '''Season 2 * 1. The Hunter and the Hunted:'' When Sergei Kravenoff, also known as Kraven the Hunter, comes to New York City, he targets Spider-Man. However, when he fails, Kraven takes extreme measures to ensure his victory over Spider-Man, forcing the wall-crawler to fight for his life in a game of cat and mouse with Kraven. * 2. ''The Hobgoblin Strikes:'' When corrupt businessman Wilson Fisk opens up a school for justice, he is targeted by an assassin known as the Hobgoblin, an off-shoot of Spider-Man’s first enemy the Green Goblin. However, Peter saves Fisk’s life and now must discover who the Hobgoblin is, and why his persona leads right back to Oscorp. * 3. ''When Stalks the Spirit:'' When young orphan Jack Rammond is visited by the spirit of his late mother, he is given mystical powers that he uses to fight crime under the name of the Spirit. This gains the attention of Spider-Man, who seeks to help Jack face his inner demons. However, when the Hobgoblin returns, seeking revenge on the webbed protector of New York, Spider-Man and the Spirit must team up to take him down once and for all. * 4. ''Terrible is a Tinkerer:'' When Spider-Man runs an errand for Tony Stark (secretly Iron Man), he repays the web spinner with an advanced computer that runs 4 times as fast as a normal one. But when it gets damaged, he takes it to a mysterious repairman who fixes it within the span of 2 days. However, Peter notices some highly advanced technology on the back of it, and discovers that the Tinkerer is housing aliens underneath his workshop. Now, Spider-Man must defeat the Terrible Tinkerer and his extraterrestrial allies before they conquer the Earth. * 5. ''Return of the Scorpion:'' During a prison break at the Ravencroft Institution, Mac Gargan escapes custody and returns to New York, seeking revenge Spider-Man for humiliating him in their second battle. Now, Spider-Man must find a way to defeat the enraged Scorpion and keep his date with Mary Jane as well. * 6. ''The Spider-Slayer:'' When Spencer Smythe is fired from Stark Industries due to his desire to experiment on Spider-Man, a close friend of Stark’s alter-ego Iron Man, he creates a gigantic mechanoid, dubbed a “Spider-Slayer”, that resembles like a spider and has Stark Industries technology and sends it to capture Spider-Man and kill Tony Stark. Now, Spider-Man and Iron Man must unite once more to defeat Smythe and his slayer before things escalate. * 7. ''The Coming of the Sandman:'' When small time crook Flint Marko, the man who shot Uncle Ben, is caught by Spider-Man during a robbery, he is sent to jail. Eventually, he escapes and hides on a beach. However, the beach is a testing ground for hidden, illegal nuclear weapons, and when one of them goes off, Marko is mutated into a living sand mound. He then uses these powers to rob banks and cause havoc. Now, it’s up to Spider-Man to defeat the Sandman before he causes more trouble. * 8. ''Tsunami: When Morris Bench, Mary Jane's old boyfriend, is working in the Navy on recovering a nuclear submarine, he accidentally gets pulled into the nuclear contaminated waters, mutating his body structure and transforming him into a sentient ocean. But when he tries to win MJ's heart back, he is rejected, and now seeks to flood New York City out of rage. Now Spider-Man must stop Bench, now dubbed "Hydro-Man", from destroying all of New York with a massive tsunami. * 9. Future Shock, Part 1: Arrival: While fighting a technologically advanced terrorist, Spider-Man is sent forward in time by 20 years to a dystopian future that was destroyed by a group of super villains, as well as finding out that everyone that he loved was dead, and he was the only one who could have prevented it. Now fighting alongside a rebellion of normal people, known as the Freedom Fighters, led by the only remaining superhero alive, Captain America, Spider-Man must battle for his life to save the future. * 10. Future Shock, Part 2: The Gauntlet of the Red Skull: When attempting to break into a top secret bunker, Spider-Man and a group of Freedom Fighters discover that one of the super villains controlling the world in the 1940s era Nazi terrorist, the Red Skull. After a brief scuffle with the Skull's forces, Spider-Man discovers that his ultimate plan is to use an army of giant robots to dominate the rest of the planet. Spider-Man then tries to overload the nuclear reactors, which succeed in destroying the base, despite the Red Skull escaping. * 11. Future Shock, Part 3: The Final Confrontation: After gathering the rest of the Freedom Fighters, Spider-Man and Captain America launch a final siege on the super villain controlling the world; Doctor Octopus. However, Doc Ock reveals that he has planted a nuclear device underneath the base and threatens the Fighters that he will detonate it if they don't back off. Spider-Man must now figure out how to disarm the nuclear device and travel back in time in order to prevent the dystopia from ever happening. Season 3 * 1. Revenge of the Sandman: Sandman returns to New York with a vendetta against Spider-Man. However, when he tries to rob a chemical plant, he encounters Spider-Man, who accidentally knocks the silicon villain into a vat of toxic chemicals, and when he emerges, he finds himself severely weakened by the exposure to the chemicals. Now, Spider-Man must find a cure for the Sandman before he melts into a puddle of mud. * 2. Shocking Experience: When Spider-Man is severely injured fighting the combined might of the Shocker and Electro, Tony Stark gives him a specially designed costume that can withstand their attacks. * 3. I, Reptile: When Dr. Connors tries to create a cure for his mutation, he accidentally transforms back into the Lizard. Spider-Man must once more stop his reptilian enemy from trying to transform all of New York into reptiles. However, when he’s defeated in battle by the Lizard, Spider-Man turns to a new hero for assistance against this threat; Sam Wilson, aka the Falcon. * 4. King’s Ransom: When Kingpin declares war against the common mob, Spider-Man is caught in the middle, and to makes things worse, Kingpin’s also kidnapped Dr. Connors and his wife, Martha. Now, Spider-Man must band together with Daredevil and new heroes Luke Cage and Iron Fist in order to stop Kingpin’s forces. * 5. The Spider and the Fly: When Donald Henrichs gets ahold of Aerospace technology, he becomes a super-powered criminal known as the Fly. However, when he’s caught in the web of Spider-Man, the Fly grows a vendetta against the web-spinner and seeks to kill him. * 6. Return of the Spider-Slayer: When Allastair Smythe, son of Spencer Smythe, comes under the employ of the Kingpin, he rebuilds the Spider-Slayer under the big man’s orders and sends it to destroy Spider-Man, once and for all. * 7. Punishment: When Frank Castle, aka the Punisher, comes to town, he begins hunting for Spider-Man, suspecting the web-spinner to be a criminal. Now, Spider-Man must prove to the Punisher that he’s not a criminal and protect innocent bystanders from his bloodshed at the same time. * 8. The Dragon’s Challenge: When a Chinese crime cult known as the Dragon’s Head comes to New York City, they quickly grab the attention of Spider-Man. However, the leader of the Dragon’s Head soon places a bounty on Spider-Man’s head, and the wall-crawler must now battle for his life against a horde of gangsters, ninjas, and bounty hunters. * 9. The Mutation Disease, Part 1: Insidious: When Spider-Man begins randomly spazzing in and out of his powers, he seeks the aid of Tony Stark. Unfortunately, at the same time, Doctor Octopus returns and begins putting together a team of villains that consist of himself, Mysterio, Kraven, Electro, the Scorpion, and the Sandman. Dubbing themselves “the Insidious Six”, the group goes after Spider-Man. Now, Iron Man must protect Spider-Man when he’s in his depowered state and unable to fight. * 10. The Mutation Disease, Part 2: Freakshow: While attempting to uncover the mystery of his mutation, Spider-Man discovers a rouge faction of the city’s local circus known as the Freakshow, consisting of the super strong ape-man Kong, the slippery Soapbar, and the hideous Howard the Hairy. While attempting to stop the criminals, Spider-Man’s own mutation begins to surface. * 11. The Mutation Disease, Part 3: Inhuman Struggle: With Spider-Man now fully mutated into the Man-Spider, several heroes, such as Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, the Spirit, Daredevil, Luke Cage, and Iron Fist, all try to stop their old friend, but all fail miserably. To make things worse, Kraven has returned, and has a beef with the man that the Man-Spider once was. Now, the only one who can protect Man-Spider is… the Punisher?! Season 4 * 1. I’ve Got Spidey in my Basement: After Spider-Man is critically injured fighting against the Hobgoblin, a trio of young children must hide the web-spinner in their basement while the Hobgoblin hunts for the city’s webbed protector. * 2. Cloak and Dagger: When a new duo of heroes hit the city, Spider-Man tries to investigate them. However, they are also being hunted by another scientist for experimental means; Doctor Octopus! Now, Spider-Man must protect the young heroes from the evil manipulations of Doc Ock. * 3. Shock and Awe: When the Shocker is defeated by Spider-Man yet again, he seeks an upgrade to his vibro-gauntlets. He eventually does find one, that causes earthquakes! Spider-Man must now defeat the Shocker before he turns his vibro-gauntlets on the city and shakes it to pieces. * 4. Life and Death: When Spider-Man is critically injured while fighting the Scorpion, he falls into a temporary state of catatonia. There, Spider-Man must face down many of his personal demons once again, all while Iron Man and the Spirit are trying to help him on the outside. * 5. Venom Returns: When the rocket that the Venom symbiote was stuck on at the ending of The Alien Costume, Part 3: Venomous gets redirected towards Earth, it gets reacquainted with Eddie Brock. However, during Venom’s escape, a piece of the symbiote got left behind. Serial killer Kletus Cassidy, who was present at Venom’s return, gets ahold of the new symbiote and escapes prison as well. Now, Spider-Man must face the return of one of his greatest enemies just as Carnage goes on a rampage at the same exact time. * 6. Avengers Assemble: When the Dragon’s Head gets ahold of a mystical artifact known as the Tablet of Time, the organization threatens to tear apart the entire world. Now, Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Spider-Man, the Spirit, and the new super-duo, Ant-Man and the Wasp, must come together to form the Avengers and save the world from total destruction. * 7. The Return of the Insidious Six: Doctor Octopus escapes from prison and reforms the Insidious Six (consists of himself, the Scorpion, the Rhino, Electro, the Shocker, and the Vulture) in order to get revenge on Spider-Man. However, to get their revenge on the wall-crawler, they must first face the might of Spider-Man’s allies in the Avengers. * 8. Arachnid’s Domain: When Spider-Man and the Spirit go on a mission in Chicago for the Avengers, they discover a cult that worships an ancient spider-god in need of a leader. And the one they seek to lead them is… Spider-Man?! * 9. Time Storm, Part 1: The Spider-Girl From the Future:'' In a possible alternate future, Mayday Parker, also known as Spider-Girl and the daughter of Spider-Man, is battling an inter-dimensional terrorist known as Spyral. However, during the battle, Spyral opens up a portal that sends both himself and Spider-Girl back through time to the past. There, Spider-Girl must enlist the aid of her younger father in order to stop Spyral from ripping apart all of time and return them to the future. However, this is soon complicated when Spyral teams up with the past Hobgoblin to take down both Spider-Man and Spider-Girl. * 10. ''Time Storm, Part 2: Mind Games: When Spider-Man tries to find out the mystery of Spider-Girl during the hunt for Spyral, Carnage returns and kidnaps her, forcing the wall-crawler into a deadly game of cat and mouse in order to save his daughter from the future from the psycho-symbiote’s clutches. * 11. Time Storm, Part 3: Ravages of Time: This is it, the final straw. Spyral’s plan to destroy all of time itself has come to play. Now, Spider-Man, Spider-Girl, the Avengers, and the new super team Heroes for Hire must unite in order to take down the time-traveling terrorist once and for all. Season 5 ' * 1. ''Artificial Intelligence: When Roxxon begins to illegally ship ancient alien equipment into the city, Spider-Man and Luke Cage investigate the crimes. They then discover that Roxxon has constructed a super computer that is connected into New York City's mainframe. However, during the battle, the computer's AI becomes self-aware and is dubbed "the Living Brain". Now, Spider-Man and Luke Cage must find a way to destroy the Living Brain before it launches a nuclear weapon at New York City. * 2. The Incredible Hulk: While on a photo assignment for the Daily Bugle in Arizona, Peter witnesses a monster attack Las Vegas. With the press dubbing the incredible behemoth "the Incredible Hulk", Spider-Man investigates. However, when he finds the Hulk, he discovers that he is really the renowned gamma scientist Dr. Bruce Banner. Spider-Man offers Banner assistance in finding a cure for his condition, they are attacked by a super intelligent madman known as the Leader and his ultimate weapon, the Abomination. * 3. Fantastic Adventure: After defeating Boomerang and the Ringer, Spider-Man and the Spirit encounter the world's greatest heroes, the Fantastic Four, who enlist their aid to help them defeat Dr. Doom who has kidnapped the rest of the Avengers. When they arrive at Doom's Castle, however, they find the Avengers who have been turned to dark side where Dr. Doom sent them to attack them. * 4. The Return of the Rhino: When the Rhino hears that his aunt has grown ill during his imprisonment, he breaks out of prison in order to see her. However, the only thing standing in his way is Spider-Man and his allies on the Avengers. * 5. The Many Faces of the Chameleon: When Spider-Man is chasing an criminal who can disguise himself as anyone known as the Chameleon, he infiltrates Avengers Tower where Spider-Man tries to find out where, and who, he is. But the only problem is that the Earth's Mightiest Heroes have no idea who is the real one and who is not when the Chameleon disguises himself as Spider-Man. * 6. Enter the Beetle: Spider-Man battles an new enemy, the Beetle, who claims to be a robber that Spider-Man stopped several months ago and now wanted revenge on him. Now, Spider-Man must stop him with the help of Iron Man who gives him his own suit, the Iron Spider. * 7. Ambush of Evil: After assisting them in stopping the Wrecking Crew, the Falcon finally joins the Avengers, but the team soon gets attacked by Baron Zemo, the Crimson Dynamo, the Grey Gargoyle, the Hobgoblin, Whirlwind, the Abomination, Carnage, and the Scorpion, in a group known as the Masters of Evil. Now, the Avengers must stop them from destroying New York City and taking over the world. * 8. Heat Death: When archeologist Danmor Yotgon uncovers an ancient artifact, he transforms into the monster of living, fiery death Shadrac. Shadrac then goes on a rampage and severely injures the Wasp, Iron Man, and Thor in the wake of his appearance. Now, Spider-Man must figure out a way to stop Shadrac without being burned to death himself. * 9. The Clone Saga, Part 1:'' Impostors Amok'': When Peter and Mary Jane are on a date at the carnival, they are suddenly attacked by Spider-Man. Peter suits up as the real Spider-Man and does battle with the impostor. After forcing the fake Spider-Man to flee, Spider-Man investigates where the impostor originated from. Then, the world-peace keeping agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D. approaches Spider-Man concerning the Spidey impostor. The head of S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury, tells Spider-Man that an enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D., a terrorist known as the Jackal, is using his DNA to create clones to wreak havoc on his life, and that the Jackal probably knows his secret identity. * 10. The Clone Saga, Part 2: Color Me Scarlet: After discovering that his personal life may be in jeopardy once more, Spider-Man starts a hunt for his clone. During the midst of his investigation, however, Spider-Man is attacked by his clone. However, during the course of the fight, Spider-Man unknowingly breaks the clone's mind control device, relieving him of his control. With partial amnesia, the clone tells Spider-Man where he believes the Jackal may be hiding. Spider-Man and his clone, now going by the name "Scarlet Spider" and wearing a new, hoodie-like costume, ambush the Jackal, who reveals himself to be Peter Parker's 4th grade biology teacher, Miles Warren, who then explains his plans fro world domination by using his clones to replace humanity. Warren then unleashes two more clones, Spidercide and Kaine, to finish off Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider. * 11. The Clone Saga, Part 3: The Truth: During the final battle, Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider are pinned down by the physically superior Spidercide and Kaine, at least, until Spider-Man sends in a distress signal to the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. Warren escapes, as does Kaine, but Spidercide is arrested and the lab confiscated by S.H.I.E.L.D. Afterwards, Scarlet Spider is taken under Spider-Man's wing and the two become contemporary partners until Scarlet Spider can find his path and place in the world. '''Season 6 * 1. And Now... Spider-Woman: When Scarlet Spider, now with a new alias Ben Reilly, goes on patrol across the city, he finds a woman that features powers similar to his own and Peter Parker's. When the two discuss the Spider name, they are ambushed by Warren's new mechanical Spider-Man clone; Cyborg Spider-Man. Now, Scarlet Spider and Spider-Woman must unite to defeat the cyborg menace before he targets Peter Parker. * 2. The X-Factor Within: With the Avengers on a mission, Spider-Man finds himself invited by Professor Charles Xavier, the leader of a team called the X-Men, consisting of Cyclops, Storm, Beast, Wolverine, Marvel Girl, and Iceman, to their mansion. Afterwards, Spider-Man discovers that Xavier and his X-Men are mutants that protect the world from evil mutants and other madmen. However, the mansion is attacked by the metal-manipulating mutant Magneto and the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Now, Spider-Man and the X-Men must unite to stop Magneto before he wipes out the mansion. * 3. River of Love: Hydro-Man's back and this time, he captured Mary Jane somewhere in New York so they can be together again. They are then given a lead by Iron Man as to where their location is. Now, Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider must find out where Hydro-Man is hiding and save Mary Jane. * 4. Enter the Speed Demon: When a thief begins robbing banks and jewelry stores at superhuman speeds, Spider-Man and the Scarlet Spider chase after him. However, when they find the thief, they discover that his speed rivals their own. Now, Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider must get help from from former Brotherhood member, Quicksilver. * 5. The Concrete Jungle: When a swarm of giant, 6-foot tall lizard men begin to siege the city, Peter Parker suspects Curt Connors has transformed back into the Lizard. However, he finds that Connors has not transformed into to his monstrous alter ego and is actually trying to find a cure for the monsters. But when the lizards kidnap Connors and force him to mutate more humans into reptiles. Now, Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider must rescue Connors and save the city from the lizards. * 6. Chaos 'n' Carnage: When Kletus Cassidy breaks out of Ravencroft once more after being re-bonded to his symbiote, he attacks Scarlet Spider. However, during the course of the fight, the Carnage symbiote leaves Cassidy and bonds with Ben Reilly, transforming him into Spider-Carnage. Now, Spider-Man must find a way to free his "brother" from the Carnage symbiote before they bond together permanently. * 7. Syndication: When the Beetle gathers together four of Spider-Man's deadliest enemies, Hydro-Man, the Rhino, Speed Demon, and Boomerang, they form the Insidious Syndicate. Now, Spider-Man, Scarlet Spider, and the Fantastic Four must unite to defeat the Syndicate before they wipe out all of New York. * 8. Like Father, Like Son: When Harry Osborn returns to New York City, he begins having hallucinations of the Green Goblin. Afterwards, he discovers that his late father, Norman, was the Goblin, and goes insane. Harry then discovers his father's hidden arsenal and performance-enhancing drug and becomes the new Green Goblin, complete with the knowledge of Spider-Man's secret identity. Now, Spider-Man must find a way to keep his secret identity a secret while battling the new Green Goblin. * 9. The Master Plan, Part 1: Illness: When Aunt May falls ill to a deadly disease, Peter seeks to find a cure. However, when he finds it, he is knocked out and the cure is taken by the henchmen of someone called "the Master Planner". Spider-Man and the Scarlet Spider then begin to search for the henchmen, and find them at the same warehouse that Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus had their first confrontation back in 2002. * 10. The Master Plan, Part 2: Fateful Confrontation: While investigating the warehouse that the alleged cure for Aunt May's disease is being kept, Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider discover that the Master Planner is, in fact, Doctor Octopus, and he wants to use the cure, which is revealed to be a rare isotope, to create a mind control serum to take over New York City and wage war on the Earth. However, during the battle, Doctor Octopus causes heavy machinery crashes down on Spider-Man and escapes, forcing Scarlet Spider to leave in order to get help * 11. The Master Plan, Part 3: If This Be My Destiny: Trapped under heavy machinery, Spider-Man musters up enough strength and courage to break out of the machinery, using his late Uncle Ben's words about power and responsibility to fuel him. Spider-Man must break out of the collapsing lab in order to save his ailing aunt from certain death. Season 7 ' * 1. ''The Return of the Insidious Syndicate: When the Kingpin gathers the Beetle, Hydro-Man, Cyborg Spider-Man, the Scorpion, and Speed Demon to become the new Insidious Syndicate to hunt down and destroy their most hated enemy Spider-Man. Meanwhile, Peter tries to tell Mary Jane that he's Spider-Man. Elsewhere, Ben goes on a date with Betty Brant. * 2. Revealed: Seeing his resolve fail, Peter finally relents and tells Mary Jane that he's really Spider-Man, and how he had tried to keep his identity a secret to protect her and those he loves, but at the same time, Doctor Octopus, the Hobgoblin, and Electro team up to take siege on Avengers Tower by taking out the Avengers one by one. * 3. ''Stingin' 'n' Smashin: When both Scorpion and Rhino break out of jail and they decide to work together to destroy both Spider-Man and the Scarlet Spider. However, the two heroes get unlikely assistance from the Hulk, Ant-Man, and the Wasp. * 4. Double Trouble: Sick and tired of Spider-Man foiling his plans, the Kingpin sends fourth the criminal duo Styx and Stone to assassinate the wall-crawler at Avengers Tower. However, they meet their match when Spider-Woman unexpectedly comes to the aid of Spider-Man. * 5. Peter Parker: Spider-Man... No More: Feeling overwhelmed and racked with guilt, Peter gives up being Spider-Man to focus on rebuilding his social life, leaving Ben Reilly to take on the mantle of Spider-Man for the time being. However, when Ben is overpowered and kidnapped during a fight against the Shocker, Peter must decide on weather to ignore or aid his clone. * 6. The Mystery Maze: When Mysterio escapes from prison, he kidnaps Spider-Man and places him inside of an unsolvable maze filled with death traps, forcing Spider-Man to persevere through the maze without help. Meanwhile, Scarlet Spider takes on the combined might of Shadrac and the Looter. * 7. Enter: Hardshell: While on patrol across the city, Spider-Man witnesses the new super criminal Hardshell committing a robbery at a jewelry store. Investigating, Spider-Man is captured by Hardshell, who brings him to the Hobgoblin. Now, Spider-Man must find away to stop two powerful villains without Scarlet Spider or the Avengers to assist. * 8. Jurassic Foe: When Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider patrol New York, they witness Curt Connors on the run from Stegron, an 12-foot tall, 4,000 ton, humanoid monster that is hunting Connors. Now, Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider must protect Connors from the gigantic, murderous, stegosaur monster that his an appetite for human blood. * 9. The Six Forgotten Warriors, Part 1: Lost and Forgotten: While on a mission with the Avengers to stop the terrorist organization Hydra in Germany, Spider-Man discovers top secret information within their computer banks regarding his parents and a top secret Doomsday weapon that was constructed during World War II by the Nazi terrorist, the Red Skull. * 10. The Six Forgotten Warriors, Part 2: Hail, Hydra: When Kingpin gains hold of the data Spider-Man discovered and sends fourth the members of the Insidious Six to retrieve the Doomsday device, prompting Spider-Man and Captain America to reform the Six American Warriors in order to stop him and the Insidious Six. * 11. The Six Forgotten Warriors, Part 3: The Price of Heroism: The Six American Warriors and the Insidious Six encounter each other at the location of the Doomsday device and battle for the fate of the Earth's existence. Season 8 ' * 1. ''Twelve is Better Than Six: When Doctor Octopus decides that the Insidious Six isn't enough to destroy New York's webbed protector and his allies, he multiplies the Six by two and begins searching for 11 more super criminals to aid him, eventually gathering Sandman, Mysterio, Kraven, the Hobgoblin, the Rhino, the Scorpion, Hydro-Man, Carnage, the Shocker, Boomerang, and the Beetle. Now, will even Spider-Man, along with the combined might of the Avengers, Scarlet Spider, and Spider-Woman be enough to defeat the new super threat? * 2. Guardians of the Galaxy: While patrolling New York, Scarlet Spider witnesses an alien steal a priceless gem from a museum. However, he is halted by the arrival of the celestial Guardians of the Galaxy, who claim that the alien is a Brood alien who seeks to make the planet uninhabitable for humanity by eradicating the entire human race. Now, the clock is ticking for Scarlet Spider and the Guardians to stop the Brood from wiping out humanity. * 3. Enter the Doppelganger: In a continuation to Miles Warren's cloning experiments, a mysterious, mutated Doppelganger of Scarlet Spider appears and begins a killing spree across New York City, prompting Scarlet Spider to chase after it once it frames the real Spider-Man. However, he must now face the combined might of essentially himself and it's new master; the super sonic Shriek. * 4. Sand and Water Don't Mix Together: After the failure of the Insidious Twelve, Sandman and Hydro-Man team up in order to destroy Spider-Man themselves. However, what happens when they accidentally mix together during a battle against the wall-crawler? They become a mud-like monster known as Mud-Thing. * 5. The Greatest Nightmare: After Spider-Man is knocked out during his battle against the Mud-Thing in the previous episode, Scarlet Spider takes him to a nearby hospital. However, Spider-Man seemingly undergoes a dream quest with a vision of his Uncle Ben that turns into a nightmare. Now, Spider-Man must fight for his own life in order to wake up from his eternal sleep. * 6. Cardiac Arrest: When a series of unexplainable heart attacks and cardiac arrests begin occurring all across the city, Scarlet Spider investigates the phenomena, only to become another victim. Now, Spider-Man has only a twelve hour limit to find a cure for his clone's condition, all while dodging the villain behind the phenomena; Cardiac. * 7. Nine Lives, Bad Luck: During a burglary at a high rise building, Spider-Man encounters an attractive cat burglar known as the Black Cat. However, she seduces him and escapes. Now, it's up to Scarlet Spider to save Spider-Man before he falls for the Cat's criminal idea of "fun". * 8. Mansion of Mystery: When Spider-Man awakens after being knocked out on a rooftop, he finds himself in a large, mysterious, and seemingly haunted mansion run by Mysterio, who has laid all sorts of elaborate death traps. Now, Spider-Man must run a gauntlet of challenges in order to escape the mansion and defeat Mysterio or be trapped forever. * 9. The Other, Part 1: The Prophecy: When Scarlet Spider is busy training to become a reserve Avenger, Spider-Man is approached by a man named Ezekiel Simms who claims that an energy vampire named Morlun is chasing after Spidey as part of a prophecy known as "the Other", and that the wall-crawler must hide from Morlun or face death. However, when Spider-Man gets reckless and challenges Morlun, he is defeated and beaten... almost to death. * 10. The Other, Part 2: Death Bed: With Peter laying on a death bed, his life begins flashing before his very eyes, with memories of his childhood, when he first got his powers, his uncle's death, and when he became Spider-Man. However, this is interrupted when Morlun appears at the hospital that Peter was administered to and prepares to kill the weakened hero. * 11. The Other, Part 3: Evolve or Die: When Morlun tries to kill Spider-Man in his death bed, Spidey fights back with brutal effectiveness. Their battle is eventually taken into the streets, where they fight to the death. Now, Spider-Man must fight Morlun for the very sake of his mortality and the mortalities of the surrounding citizens. '''Season 9 * 1. Successful Retirement: After Spider-Man barely managed to best Morlun, Peter decides to retire from active crimefighting and focus on a normal life, leaving Ben Reilly to take on the mantle of Spider-Man in his "brother"s place in an all-new costume. However, what happens when Ben's first opponent as Spider-Man happens to be a rage-filled Shocker? * 2. After the Fact: When a new criminal duo, Fact and Opinion, appear and begin to confuse people to join their army of rioters to take over the stock market, Spider-Man investigates. However, when Spider-Man falls prey to their mindwipe, it's up to the Wasp and Ant-Man to save their fellow Avenger. * 3.'' Boiling Point'': When Mark Raxton, an old friend of Peter Parker, accidentally becomes exposed to an unknown chemical compound, he mutates into the blazing hot Molten Man. Now, when Raxton seeks revenge against the scientist who deformed him, Spider-Man must stop the sympathetic villain who, technically, is the victim in this scenario. * 4. Stingin' Symbiosis: When the Venom symbiote escapes custody, it bonds to Mac Gargan, creating a brand new, more monstrous Venom. However, when the symbiote tells Gargan of the original Spider-Man's identity, he targets him. Now, Ben Reilly must protect his "brother" from the wrath of the new Venom. * 5. Sibling Rivalry: When Spider-Man is busy hunting for Mysterio in Harlem, he encounters his old ally Quicksilver and his sister, the Scarlet Witch, who offer their assistance in searching for Mysterio. However, what happens when the Scarlet Witch begins falling in love with Spider-Man in the midst of the search? * 6. Something Fishy: While at the beach having fun, Peter and MJ witness a humanoid sea animal named Attuma rise from the ocean, planning on ruling the entire surface world. Spider-Man arrives and does battle against Attuma, only to be defeated. However, the Avengers arrive to aid their arachno-ally. But in the midst of the battle, an old ally of Captain America, Namor the Sub-Mariner, arrives to battle Attuma. * 7. Framed: When Ben Reilly is framed for a crime that he didn't commit by Wilson Fisk, he gets unexpected aid from sharp lawyer Matt Murdock, secretly the masked protector of Hell's Kitchen Daredevil. Now, Spider-Man and Daredevil must team up in order to finally take down Fisk's empire once and for all. * 8. The Ultimate Spider-Slayer: When Allastair Smythe seeks revenge against Spider-Man, he transforms himself into a powerful cyborg equipped with a variety of weapons and retardants. Now, Spider-Man must fend for his own life when the Ultimate Spider-Slayer chases after him. * 9. The Wedding, Part 1: Proposal: When Peter proposes to Mary Jane Watson, she accepts. However, there are several obstacles blocking their path; the ceremony, the cake, guests, the rings, etc. However, an even bigger obstacle comes along when Harry Osborn plans his revenge on Peter for ruining him and killing his father. * 10. The Wedding, Part 2: Objection: The big day has come. Everyone ranging from Ben Reilly, Jonah Jameson, and Aunt May has come to see the ceremony. However, before Ben can witness Peter and Mary Jane say "I do", he must contend with the unexpected arrival of the Green Goblin, who has come to crash the party. * 11. The Wedding, Part 3: You May Kiss the Bride: When Spider-Man is knocked out during the battle, Harry targets Peter. However, Spider-Man gets aid from the Black Cat, Daredevil, and Iron Man, sparking a battle for the reason of Ben Reilly's existence. 'Season 10 ' * 1. Honeymoon: When Peter and Mary Jane go on their honeymoon, Ben is left in loneliness in New York. However, he finds solace in Iron Man at Avengers Tower. Eventually, the two team up to fight the techno-terrorist Titanium Man. * 2. The Spider-Lizard: When Spider-Man is hunting for Curt Connors, who has transformed back into the Lizard, they do battle. However, in the midst of the fight, Spider-Man is injected with a special serum by the Lizard that mutates him into a deformed spider-lizard. Now, Iron Man must find a way to cure his webbed ally before his condition becomes permanent. * 3. Flashbacks: When Ben Reilly begins having flashbacks of memories that aren't even his own, he turns to the help of Doctor Strange. Strange then aids Ben in discovering the origin of these flashbacks. However, their quest means the difference between life and death as Spider-Man and Doctor Strange must do battle against the former's most haunting demons. * 4. The Mark of Kaine: When a series of unexplainable deaths by scorching begin to occur within the city, Spider-Man suspects that the Molten Man has returned with a vengeance. However, Spidey gets more than he bargained for when he discovers that his insane brother Kaine is behind it, sparking a battle between Spider-Man and Kaine. * 5. My Enemy, Myself: When Spider-Man becomes prey to the criminal mutant Mastermind, he is trapped in a seemingly eternal hall of mirrors. This wouldn't be so bad if weren't for the fact that the reflections could come to life. Now, Spider-Man must battle seemingly infinite copies of himself in order to survive and escape. * 6. Secret Lives: When Ben Reilly is led to believe that he is somehow behind a recent string of robberies, he gives up being Spider-Man. However, when a criminal takes on the mantle, Ben must rush to the scene in order to reclaim the mantle and clear Spider-Man's name. * 7. The Demon Within: When Daredevil is mortally injured facing Shocker, Spider-Man rushes him to Avengers Tower for aid. However, Doctor Strange appears and explains that the only way that Daredevil can survive is by facing all of his inner demons. Now, Spider-Man must plunge into Daredevil's psyche in order to bring him back to the land of the living. * 8. Spider-Friends, Go For It: When Spider-Man tries to stop the Beetle, he is overpowered. However, the web-spinner gets aid from two, young mutant superheroes; Firestar and Iceman. Now, the three must take on the technologically-enhanced Beetle. * 9. Revelation, Part 1: Return of the Jackal: When Miles Warren returns to wreak havoc on Peter Parker's life, Ben Reilly chases him. However, when they meet, the Jackal is killed from behind. There, the ultimate mastermind behind the Clone Saga is revealed; the resurrected Norman Osborn, and he has returned to his Green Goblin armor and weapons. * 10. Revelation, Part 2: Exodus: During the battle between Spider-Man and the Green Goblin, Spidey is mortally injured, prompting Peter Parker to take on the identity of Spider-Man once more. However, when he arrives, Goblin has the advantage. However, just as it seems that Peter Parker will die, Ben Reilly makes the ultimate sacrifice and jumps in the way of the Goblin's glider, killing him. * 11. Revelation, Part 3: The Final Confrontation: In this shocking and stunning series conclusion, the original Spider-Man and the original Green Goblin fight for the fate of the Parker family, Peter's friends, and New York itself. In the final battle between Spider-Man and the Green Goblin, winner takes all, including each others' lives. Trivia * The universe that the series exists in is designated as Earth-90412. * When the show's version of Mayday Parker traveled back through time and met her father, she actually traveled into an alternate past. The universe that this incarnation of the character comes from is designated as Earth-94658. * There are 2 time travel episodes in the series, Future Shock and Time Storm. Despite the fact that they share a similar concept, their stories are drastically different; one involves traveling forward in time and the other involves traveling back in time. * The series takes inspiration from several 90s cartoons, such as Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Spider-Man: Unlimited, and, most surprising, Godzilla: The Series, as well as the 1984 film, The Terminator. * A Spider-Man 2099 adaptation was considered as a sequel to the series, but was scrapped in favor of Spider-Man: Unlimited and the two Spider-Girl spin-off series'. Category:TV Shows Category:Spider-Man Category:Created by MaxGoji Category:Stop motion Category:Earth-90412